Field of the Invention
The aspect of the embodiments relates to an imaging device, an imaging system, and a mobile object.
Description of the Related Art
An imaging device discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-193437 includes a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes a floating diffusion region (hereinafter, referred to as “FD region”) that can hold electric charge generated through photoelectric conversion and an amplification portion that can amplify the electric charge voltage converted by the FD region and output the amplified voltage.
The imaging device discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-193437 further includes an FD connection transistor that can control connection and disconnection between a plurality of FD regions included in different pixels. Compared to a capacitance value of each FD region, a capacitance value of a node constituted by a plurality of mutually connected FD regions is larger. More specifically, it is feasible to change a capacitance value of the FD region when the FD connection transistor connects the plurality of FD regions to each other. An electric charge voltage conversion coefficient in the FD region is determined based on the capacitance value of the FD region. Therefore, the imaging device discussed Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-193437 can change a gain in an image-capturing operation according to ON and OFF of the FD connection transistor.